


Признай

by Ratnagar



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratnagar/pseuds/Ratnagar
Summary: Джон слишком упрям, и терпению Дориана приходит конец.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Admit It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110356) by [the_author_at_221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/the_author_at_221B). 



Оглядываясь назад, Джон точно мог определить момент, когда его жизнь перевернулась.

Тогда, когда он сказал Дориану: «Можешь называть меня Джоном». Именно тогда.

После этого их партнерство стало дружбой, а дружба постепенно перешла в нечто большее, и под «большим» подразумевались легкие поцелуи вдали от глаз команды и встречи в доме Джона, с покусываниями губ и непристойными прикосновениями.

Логично, что это «большее» росло и ширилось, пока Джон не обнаружил себя со спущенными до колен штанами, трахающимся до потери сознания на заднем сидении полицейской машины.

Немного неожиданно, если бы вы спросили Джона, но ему не на что было жаловаться.

Тяжело дыша, он одной рукой обхватил за шею Дориана, второй вцепился ему в куртку.

— Дориан... Боже... Нас поймают! Ах... Чёрт!

Дориан был неумолим. Он не сбавил сильного, быстрого темпа, склоняясь к шее Джона, прошептав ему в ухо:

— Ты ведь хотел этого, правда?

Джон смог только всхлипнуть в ответ.

— Я знаю, что ты хотел. Ты намеренно игнорировал все мои предложения весь день, специально действовал мне на нервы.

— Дориан, — задохнулся Джон, когда тот проскользнул по его простате. — Пожалуйста, только... Боже!

— Ты хотел, я знаю, — невозмутимо ответил Дориан, не проявляя никаких признаков нетерпения.

— Дориан, чёрт!

— Признайся.

— Признаться в чём? Ах, боже, вот тут, вот тут.

— Признайся, что ты нарочно меня раздражал, — рявкнул он, приподнимаясь, и, потянув Джона за волосы, укусил его в шею.

Он даже с темпа не сбился.

Джон вскрикнул, выгибая спину под Дорианом.

— Да, хорошо, да!

— Да, что?

— Да, я делал это нарочно, мне нравится, когда ты реагируешь так, мне нравится, когда ты делаешь это со мной, ты, засранец... Ох, боже мой!

— Тебе нравится, когда я делаю что? — промурлыкал Дориан. — Тебя ведь учили быть конкретным, не забывай об этом.

— Мне нравится, когда ты трахаешь меня, — выдохнул Джон, ему нужно было кончить, ему нужно было что-то. Всё это ощущалось агонией.

Очень приятной агонией.

— Я знаю, что нравится, — рука Дориана скользнула вниз, обхватив член Джона.

Тому хватило пары движений, чтобы излиться.

Дориан последовал за ним через несколько толчков и кончил с тихим вздохом, вцепившись Джону в волосы.

Они лежали вместе пару минут, Дориан рухнул на Джона, и никто из них не двигался.

ДРН, наконец, нарушил молчание, приподнимаясь и надевая на Джона брюки.

— Давай, приятель, мы опоздаем.

— О господи, насладись моментом, ради всего святого, — проворчал Джон.

— Нам придётся объяснять капитану, каким именно моментом мы наслаждались, если ты не поторопишься и не поведёшь машину, — Дориан хитро улыбнулся. — Или ты можешь лечь назад, и поведу я.

— Не-а, — отрезал Джон, вставая. — Без шансов.

— Это было довольно грубо, Джон, — прошептал Дориан, наклоняясь к нему и оставляя на шее укус. — Мне, возможно, придётся тебя снова наказать.

Джон улыбнулся и, наклонившись, поцеловал его в губы.

— Я рассчитываю на это.


End file.
